revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Reckoning
Reckoning is the 22nd and final episode of Season 1 also the 22nd episode overall. Summary With the end in sight, Emily fearlessly pushes forward, closing it on the final phases of her plan for revenge, while the Graysons continue their downward spiral into the rabbit hole of self-destruction. However, a big, explosive event leaves much hanging in the balance, courses are altered and even more is left in question. Recap Spoilers ahead The episode opens at Emily's home, as she cries out to Daniel who comes rushing downstairs. It appears that the ground floor has been raided by a 'burglar' who has made off with the folio of incriminating evidence. Daniel is visibly shaken and when he questions Emily, she describes a man with 'white hair' and piercing eyes. Unbeknowst to Daniel, Emily has orchestrated the whole thing and has stashed the evidence away. Daniel immediately goes to his father with the news of the stolen evidence, and tells him about the man with the white hair. Conrad reveals the threat that this man poses to their family by showing Daniel that the man has been spying on Emily and him in their bedroom (in fact, it was Emily's camera). Conrad quickly orders a security sweep of the Grayson Manor as he suspects they too have been secretly spied on. Meanwhile, Emily looks through the evidence and is roadblocked by an encrypted hard drive. She phones Nolan for assistance, not knowing that he has been kidnapped by the man with the white hair. Impatient, she stops by his place to discover a computer terminal with direct video feed to where he is held hostage. She confronts the man with the white hair, revealing her true identity as Amanda, and demands a face-to-face meeting. At the Grayson Manor, Conrad storms in with his security team, who discover Emily's hidden microphone in the office. This confirms his suspicion - Conrad tells Victoria that their family is in jeopardy due to her incompetence, and she retorts that it's Daniel's fault for choosing to return the evidence to him. Neither party realise that they are both being manipulated by Emily's scheme. Daniel returns to their house and discovers the hidden camera in the bookshelf, confirming his fears, and calls Emily. He suggests they depart for Manhattan as soon as possible (as they are in danger) to which Emily agrees. As they hang up, it is shown she is meeting with the man with the white hair at a power substation. He holds her at gunpoint and frisks her, revealing she is unarmed and is not carrying a wire. She leverages the incriminating evidence she has in exchange for being taken to Nolan. The white-hair man agrees and orders Emily to chloroform herself so she cannot trace their journey. She does so, and quickly passes out - flashing back to a memory from her past. As she comes to, she finds herself chained to a wall next to Nolan, who has been beaten badly. The white-hair man demands to know the location of the evidence - otherwise he will kill Nolan. Before he is able to do so, Emily gives him a clue and tells him time is running out. He leaves to investigate - and when they are sure he is gone, Emily escapes by picking her handcuffs. It turns out she gave him a false lead and she releases Nolan, giving him instructions for the evidence. Meanwhile, she waits patiently for the man to return - when she will take her revenge. At Collins Prep, Charlotte pretends to make amends with Declan and Jamie. In fact, she later rings up a private detective to dig up dirt on Jamie and launches a website which reveals that Jamie was sexually involved with her history teacher at her former private school. Declan is furious and tells Charlotte never to speak to him again. In other news, Jack returns Daniel's million-dollar cheque to him; Ashley tells Daniel that she saw Emily and Jack kissing, Nolan anonymously delivers the evidence to SEC Agent John McGowen, and Conrad secures Lydia's loyalty with a ring. The white-hair man returns and he and Emily fight. She gets the upperhand, but chooses not to kill him. She states emphatically that she has honoured her father's memory. Later, she returns home and Daniel confronts her about kissing Jack. After an honest talk, she ends their engagement. Afer the evidence is handed to the SEC, Victoria is told that Conrad ordered the hit on David Clarke. She is furious and is now more resolved than ever to expose the entire cover up. At home, Daniel tells her that the wedding is off - they have a heated argument about the family and the David Clarke conspiracy. The next morning, she contacts Lydia and persuades her to sell Conrad out by testifying against him. In heavily-veiled words, Conrad tells her he understands her decision and kisses her goodbye. At Nolan's place, Emily and Nolan celebrate with champagne. With a sense of completion, she calls Jack to meet up with later and plans to tell him the whole story. When she goes by the Stoweaway later than day, she is shocked to see Amanda has returned - and that she is pregnant. She leaves quickly and outside the bar, breaks into tears. Nolan phones her, and she tells him the news. He tells her to stay put, stay calm and that he is coming over. Ashley visits Daniel in his poolhouse to console him following the breakup. Daniel invites her to drink with him - hinting at a new alliance between the two. Victoria prepares to leave for Washington and Conrad shows up at the manor, begging Victoria not to testify at Washington. He says that the cover up and murder are all a part of something much bigger than them - and that she is in danger. Victoria, blinded by her fury and bitterness, tells Conrad that she will see him in hell. At the airport, Agent McGowan, Lydia and Victoria are seen boarding a government jet just as a plane mechanic (revealed to be the white-haired man) quietly slips from the runway. Back at the Grayson Manor, Charlotte's attention is drawn by the news coverage of an airplane crash - the same one that Victoria was on. She is distraught and desparately tries to contact Declan who rebuffs her. In despair, she attempts suicide by swallowing a handful of pills. Nolan enters to find that Emily is likewise distraught. Having also learnt that the plane had crashed, she despairs because all the witnesses and evidence were on that plane. Nolan tells her this is not the case, because he decrypted the hard drive and backed it up. He explains that the conspiracy involving Americon Initiative (the covert terrorist group), the Graysons and her father goes much deeper than first thought. After watching a small segment, it is revealed that Emily's mother, who she thought died when she was very young, may be alive. Emily's final words are "Let it play." Quotes Victoria: I knew that your future with Daniel was as empty as that box. Nolan: Do not do anything revengy until I get there. Got it?" Daniel: You'd think a million dollars would trump anyone's sense of self righteousness. Emily: If I don't make it out of this, tell Jack that I love him. Nolan: I'm not worthy. Emily: I'd tell you how much time you had left but you stole my watch. Nolan: Good morning sunshine. If you came here to rescue me you might want a do over. Emily: You murdered my father. You and I have unfinished business. Conrad: Thanks to a lethal combination of your vitriol and your incompetence, the evidence you stole from me is now in the hands of our most powerful adversary. Emily (intro): In every life, there comes a day of reckoning - a time when unsettled scores demand retribution, and our own lies and transgressions are finally laid bare. Cast Main Cast *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport Guest Cast *Michael Reilly Burke as Agent John McGowen *James Morrison as White Haired Man *Rhasaan Orange as Tech *Rachel DiPillo as Jamie *Margarita Levieva as Amanda Clarke *Amber Valletta as Lydia Davis Video Gallery 128119 169 ful.jpg 128119 273 ful.jpg 128120 0681 ful.jpg 128120 0688 ful.jpg 128120 1105 ful.jpg Reckoning_1.jpg Reckoning_2.jpg Reckoning_3.jpg Reckoning_4.jpg Reckoning_5.jpg Reckoning_6.jpg Reckoning_7.jpg Reckoning_8.jpg Reckoning_9.jpg Reckoning_10.jpg Reckoning_11.jpg Reckoning_12.jpg Reckoning_13.jpg Reckoning_14.jpg Reckoning_15.jpg Reckoning_16.jpg Reckoning_17.jpg Reckoning_18.jpg Reckoning_19.jpg Reckoning_20.jpg Reckoning_21.jpg Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes